Misplaced
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: Time travelling Hermione! Yes, I know a million people have done it. If you like this trope, you may want to give it a try. :)


**A/N: I own nothing! Plot bunny that I found written in a folder randomly. Hope to continue it and make it better. :)**

I see a flash of red and jump in front of it, pushing a man out of the way. I then hear a whisper and the pandemonium around my shimmers, dims, and finally, disappears.

An indeterminable amount of time later, for it felt as though time didn't exist for awhile, I feel an almost familiar pressure on my eyelids. I open my eyes and am startled because I hadn't realized I had closed them.

Slowly, colors and shapes came back into focus. As my sight returns, there is a high pitched ringing somewhere nearby. All of a sudden, I see a face intrude on my view of blue. I then hear, "Who are you?" I feel my face move to a state of confusion.

"I'm... I'm not sure?" I whisper looking into pale green eyes. "Who are you?" I hear myself ask in a slightly louder tone.

"Remus, Remus Lupin. I'm going to pick you up now to take you to Mrs. Potter, okay?" I nod shakily. He picks me up and carries me off as my vision goes black once again.

"Miss? Miss? I need you to wake up now." I slowly open my eyes and am met with eyes of molten steel. "Good. You're awake. Now, who are you, girl?" I shake my head in confusion. She sighs, turns, and calls out, "James! Sirius! Remus!" As she's turned, I sit up and put a hand to my hair; it's a big mess. "You're sure you don't know this girl, boys?"

"Yes Mum." Two voices say in tandem at the same time a familiar voice says, "Yes Dorea."

"Where am I?" I stand up shakily and fall back again swiftly with a puff of air.

"You're in Potter Manor. You've been in a bad condition; you really should lay down."

"No." I say as I remember something and panic, jumping up and grabbing onto her sleeve imploringly, "Harry?! Where's Harry?! Is he okay?!"

"I'm sorry; I don't know a 'Harry'."

"Oh." My shoulders sink, and I move my hand from her sleeve back to my head and lean against the wall to support me. "Well... I-I think he's my best friend."

"You remember your friend before you remember who you yourself are?" the one with green eyes says.

"Apparently. Now, who are all of you?"

"James Potter." The boy with messy black hair states in an arrogant manner.

"Sirius Black." The boy with shaggy black hair smirks.

"You already know." Green eyes says.

"Oh yeah... Remus, right?"

He smiles, showing dimples, "Yeah. That's me."

"Dorea Potter." The woman who had woken me up states in a clear voice. "Do you remember anything?"

I think for a moment before saying, "Only that my best friend Harry and I were in the middle of fighting... someone bad? We had just..." My eyes widen as I remember my torture. I sink to the floor, back against the wall as I stare blankly at my arm. Slowly, with a trembling hand, I lift my sleeve to see if my memory was lying to me. There, spelled in garish, sharp letters on my forearm, it read _MUDBLOOD_.

"We had just... what?" Dorea implores, shaking me out of my inner turmoil. I quickly look up into her eyes, panicked.

"What's on your arm?" Remus asks while coming over after seeing my panic. My eyes dart to his, still panicked and cover my forearm back up. He crouches next to me and smiles reassuringly. "Won't you show me? I won't hurt you; will you trust me?" He reaches his hand for my sleeve and stops, looking at me, waiting for permission. I gulp. What if these people hurt me more? What if they know what this word means and want to hurt me for it? But Remus looks so kind. I slowly force myself to nod. He smiles warmly before taking the edge of my sleeve and lifting it to reveal my scar. He freezes after he reads it. He looks downright malicious for a moment, so I jerk away from him and try to scramble away only to realize that I'm caged in. Wall to my back, bed to my left, Dorea in front, and Remus to my right. "Hey, hey," he calls, bringing my watery eyes back up to meet his. Now, he looks tender and caring again. "It's alright; like I said, I won't hurt you." My shoulders relax again. "Will you tell us what you remembered?"

I look down at my scar and a few tears roll down my face. I clear my throat. "I remembered that Harry had just gotten me out of the... situation for where I received this scar. I-I don't even remember what it means. Mudblood- what does that mean?" I look up and make eye contact with everyone in the room.

They all look uncomfortable, but Sirius sighs and answers, crouching between Remus and Dorea. "First things first, do you remember that you are a witch? Tell us what you remember on that regard."

My eyebrows scrunch together, "But of course I'm a witch. I go to Hogwarts same as everyone else. I'll have you know, and I am damn proud to be a Gryffindor with my best friends Harry and Ron." My eyes widen again before whispering, "But my parents aren't. They're, oh what's the word? Muggles." I look back down at the scar with a sad sigh. "I remember what this means now. Thank you, Sirius."

He looks uncomfortable again, "Yeah, sorry, my family is huge into blood purity, but don't worry, I am definitely not." He grins, but his eyes look sad and bitter.

"You can't help family."

He clears his throat as James squats behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, who did this to you? Do you remember?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black."

Eyes widen all around me before Sirius says quietly, studying my face, "Bellatrix isn't married yet; it was just announced in the paper yesterday that she accepted the proposal. You weren't even awake when that happened. I think, that maybe, you are from the future."

I freeze, "What?"

"What would you guess the year is?"

"1998, of course."

They all make eye contact with each other, and Dorea calmly reaches out to touch my hand, "It's 1976, dear."

"Well fuck."

Remus pipes up, "'Well fuck' indeed. So, you've remembered a lot now, do you happen to remember your name?"

I stop and ponder a moment, "You're a werewolf!" He freezes in his spot instantly in terror. "I know you; I mean, I know future you!" I rush forward, throwing my arms around his shoulders. "You and, and Sirius!" I look over at him from Remus's shoulder, "You and Sirius were best friends with Harry's Dad. You also knew his Mom!" I pull back a bit and smile widely before giving Sirius a hug too. "You guys are basically like the parents Harry never got the chance to have." I pull back to look at Sirius's face. "especially you, since you're his godfather and all." I look over my shoulder back at Remus, "We would share tea all the time in Grimmauld's library, and I made Wolfsbane potion for you." I notice that they are both frozen in place.

"Never got the chance to have?" Remus asks. "I'm almost afraid to ask who Harry's parents are or for you, were. Because, if we both knew his parents,"

Sirius continues, "and I was named godfather,"

They both look at James, who looks sad, "Then that means that I'm probably his father. Which also means... that I die. Sometime within the next few years I'd say since he never had an opportunity with me. Are we correct? Is Harry's last name Potter?" All four in the room look at me, begging me to say they're wrong.

Tears come to my eyes as I launch myself at James. "I'm so sorry!" I sob into his shirt as he tentatively rubs my back murmuring that it's okay. "My best friend's full name is Harry James Potter. His parents are James Charlus Potter and Lily Renee Potter nee Evans. He's been told his whole life that he looks exactly like his Dad but with his Mom's bottle green eyes."

He takes a deep breath, "Well, at least my son has Padfoot, Moony, and- hey wait, you never mentioned Peter. Why?" I pull back suddenly with wide eyes.

"I-I remember everything now. Harry, Ron, and I were battling Voldemort and his stupid death eaters at Hogwarts when someone throw an unknown spell at Harry who was facing the other direction. I didn't really have enough time to cast a spell, so I jumped in front of it and next thing I know, I'm here waking up to a younger Professor Lupin telling me he'll take care of me."


End file.
